


One Round Armor

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Male Solo, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Based on Ranma 1/2 manga volume 21 part 11
Relationships: Gosunkugi Hikaru/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 10





	One Round Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Gosunkugi ordered a special armor he hoped would help him get Ranma. He read the instructions and he blushed. ‘I hope this works.’

When he put the armor on his body was no longer able to move. “Oh no.”

A few days later Ranma received a letter of challenge. He went to Gosunkugi’s house to see him in a weird armor sitting at the table with his family. “Oh my one of Hikaru’s friends you sure are handsome please take care of my son.” Gosunkugi’s mom stated happily. Gosunkugi blushed.

“Mom!!” His mother blushed and mumbled her apologies. “You see I can’t move an inch, and the armor won’t come off.”

“The armor is set up to only come off when I face the person…that I…uhh.” He gestured for Ranma to get closer. “The person I want most.”

Ranma stiffened. “What?!”

‘Gotcha.’ He clicked a button and a handcuff shot out and latched onto his wrist. The suit sparked to life and pleasure assaulted both of their bodies. “Damn it Gosunkugi what is this?”

“The suite channels pleasure through my body, and now that were connected it channels it to you too.” Gosunkugi moved. “And now that I’m connected to you I can move.”

Gosunkugi dragged Ranma out of his house and took him to a secluded spot. “My dreams are finally coming true.”

“Get real Gosunkugi I’ve been beating up guys’ way stronger then you.”

“Oh I know that’s why I got this armor. You’re so strong and cool. At first I wanted to be like you but now I want you.” The two started fighting Ranma had to be careful cause the armor made Gosunkugi strong, very strong.

“Hmm even with the armor I can’t seem to pin you down, but this armor has special features that should slow you down.” Gosunkugi pressed a button and his guard over his crotch shifted and his hard cock sprang up.

Ranma was shocked. Gosunkugi grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. The suite sizzled and Ranma felt an amazing pleasure course threw his body again. “Damn it Gosunkugi.”

“You have made me hard so many times Ranma feel the pleasure.” Gosunkugi rushed and tried to hit Ranma, but Ranma avoided it.

Ranma kicked the armor but nothing affected it. Gosunkugi laughed. “Yes just face it Ranma with this armor I will have you.”

He pressed another button and Ranma was pulled closer. <strong>“Sexual Frustration Detected. 3 minutes until suite self destructs.” </strong>

A voice from the suite spoke and counter started to count down from 3.00. “Oh no if we don’t do it were going to explode.”

“Damn it Gosunkugi you’re an idiot.” Ranma grabbed his cock and started stroking him. Gosunkugi moaned and so did Ranma feeling pleasure assault his own senses. The countdown hit one minute.

“Ranma let me fuck you, all it takes is one round and the armor will come off.”

“You really don’t get it; it’s all about our pride, if you wanna fuck with me then ask, but trying to force me is shit.”<strong> </strong>

‘Ranma you would do it with me.’ Gosunkugi moaned as he came but the counter was slightly faster. The armor blew up. Both Gosunkugi’s clothes and Ranma’s clothes were burned to a crisp and blew away in the wind.

Ranma coughed and brushed his naked body off. Gosunkugi blushed and his cock sprang up. “So you really wanna do it with me Gosunkugi then let’s do it.” Ranma kissed Gosunkugi while his hand roamed the boy’s body. Gosunkugi shuddered and moaned. Ranma started licking Gosunkugi’s neck while he fisted his cock.

Gosunkugi arched his back and moaned. “Oh Ranma!!”

Ranma used his other hand to pinch and tease Gosunkugi’s nipple. Ranma started to nip at Gosunkugi’s neck leaving bite marks all over his neck.

Ranma trailed lower nipping and biting wanting to mark every inch of Gosunkugi’s skin. Gosunkugi began to sweat as his body was pleasured.

Ranma moved lower, after leaving bite marks all over Gosunkugi’s chest. He trailed his tongue around the boys naval. Ranma dipped his tongue into Gosunkugi’s naval and the boy arched his back and moaned.

Ranma took his hand from Gosunkugi’s nipple and moved down to play with his balls. Gosunkugi lost it and he came. His seed splashed over Ranma’s hand and chest.

“Let’s move on to the main course.” Ranma took his seed covered hand and lubed up his cock, and then he started prepping Gosunkugi. Gosunkugi moaned and his cock grew hard again. Ranma made sure to stretch Gosunkugi well.

When Gosunkugi started moving his hips Ranma knew he was ready. “Alright it’s going to hurt at first but I’ll make you feel amazing.”

Ranma positioned his cock at Gosunkugi’s hole. He slowly pushed in, but as Gosunkugi moaned and whimpered Ranma did not stop till he was fully seated in his ass.

Gosunkugi wrapped his legs behind Ranma’s back. Ranma began to move at first doing slow thrusts; he wanted to ease Gosunkugi’s pain. When he heard Gosunkugi moan he started slamming his hips harder. He hit Gosunkugi’s sweet spot with a hard thrust. Gosunkugi locked his legs and arched his back. He moaned so loud it actually hurt Ranma’s ears.

Ranma kissed Gosunkugi to quiet him. He started fucking him again this time moving faster. Gosunkugi eyes rolled up as the massive pleasure started to drown him. His toes curled and he tightened around Ranma when he came, his seed splashed between their two sweaty bodies.

Ranma came as Gosunkugi clenched and tightened around him. He filled Gosunkugi up with his thick cum. Ranma sighed happily as he pulled his wet but still hard cock from Gosunkugi’s ass.

Gosunkugi passed out from the overload and Ranma grinned. He picked Gosunkugi up bridal style. “You have a long way to go before your topping me.” His hard cock twitching. “I have at least 3 rounds in me.”

Meanwhile back at Gosunkugi’s home.

“Oh dear, I hope Hikaru’s alright.”

“He’s fine honey Hikaru needs a guy like him.”

“Oh yes I agree.”

Well Ranma didn’t know it but he had Gosunkugi’s parent’s approval.

The end


End file.
